When an application for a computing device is in development, the application is typically tested before released for use by consumers. In some instances, the application is manually tested by a human user in order to identify problems and bugs in the applications. In other cases, the application may be tested by another computing device or application. In such cases, each test that is to be performed by the other computing device or application needs to be coded.